a unexpected guess
by sonadowlover1996
Summary: when fluttershy's brother decides to visit her in ponyville and take her to her parents a young rainbow maned pony grows spacial feeling for him.


On a shiny beautiful day the sun gleamed with perfection the wind nice and relaxing the birds chirping , animals playing. Everypony in the bright town of ponyville happy and shopping . when suddenly a faint scream comes from a cottage that could be found right outside the everfree forest , the small scream came from mare with a a beautiful faded yellow coat and light pink mane with a cutie mark of three butterflies. "o-oh …..a-angel….u-u startled me" the shy mare said so low it was a whisper. Her white fluffy tailed rabbit friend just tapped his foot and handed her a letter addressed to her " huh….. oh my I guess derpy came to early agin thank u angel" she said as she took the letter out of the little rabbits paws. As she went sat on her couch she opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear Flutterhy,

Long time no see kiddo its your big brother Fluster, and I know its been a while sense we have gotten to talk or see each other and mom and dad told me your living in ponyville now and I thought Id come visit mom and dad also said that after my visit they would like me to bring u to see them ill see later today little sis and I wanna see how my little sis is treated in this town.

Love fluster.

Fluttershy eyes opened wide and gasped worried "oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! w-what am I gonna do angel my b-brother is nice b-but is also very protective l-last time someone even gave me a bad look he got into a big fight and mom and dad…..w-what if they make me…..go back to cloudsdale if he doesn't l-like it" the little shivering filly said to the white bunny , all the bunny did was pat her back to tell her everything will work out…..maybe.

30 minutes later

A rainbow mane Pegasus, a purple unicorn and her pure white unicorn friend were all in the cottage and flutter shy told them what was going to happen and asked for some help. "and I- I just d-d-…don't know what to do an-"just then a orange earthpony came in dragging a hyper active pink earthpony friend by her cutton candy tail "s-sorry im a lil late but pinkie pie here almost done got herself stuck in a cutton candy making machine and had to drag her here cause she wanted to stop at every dang candy store on the way over here so if y'all could be so kind as to let me and pinkie here no what happening" (I know I suck at country talk but I aint country so I wouldn't know)

After a 15 minutes of talking, discussing, and chatting a knock came from the door "ILL GET IT!"the hyper pink pony screamed as she rain and opened the door. In the door way was a tall and strong stallion with a the same orange coat as applejacks with a red mane that was slicked back a pit and had a cute mark of a violin. "um….hello there sorry I must have the wrong cottage I got a tip from pony telling me that my sister fluttershy was here guess they were wrong sorry for bothering you" the male Pegasus turnt his back to pinkie and was about to take off when pinkie grabbed him an pulled him in. "OH NO YOUR IN THE RIGHT PLACE THIS IS HER HOME SHES OVERTHERE BEHIND THE COUCH IM JUST A FRIEND!" pinkie loudly announced.  
fluttershy came out of hiding and hugged her older brother "h-hi f-fluster it been so long" she said shakily as her brother laughed softly "your still the shy little filly I remember heheh" he respound rubbing her head then he looked around seeing all her friends "…..fluttershy who are these mares"  
fluttershy was about to speek when she was cut off by her friends "im rainbow dash cool wings you fast?" "im applejack its mighty fine to meet any family of a close friend" "im twilight sparkle nice to meet you" "IM PINKIE PIE DO U LIKE SWEETS? YOU SHOULD GO TO SUGARCUBE CORNER THEY HAVE THE BEST CAKES! YOU LIKE CAKE DON'T YOU?OF COURSE UDO WHO DOESN'T!-" rarity quickly silenced the overly loud filly by giving her a lollipop."I am rarity its very nice of u to drop by to visit your sister darling"  
fluster took only a few seconds to replay everything in his mind then spoke "nice to meet u all too and yes rainbow dash I am rather fast and by the way you said it I think you wanna challenge me and im guessing my sister never told u im very very competitive and yes pinkie pie….i do….like cake I guess…but…..not as much as u do I think"  
rainbow dash look at the stallion then said "hmhmhm…..i think I could leave u in the wind" the stallion glared her down "….ok then…..out side now" everyone exited the cottage and once outside staired at the stallion. "we race from here to sugarcube corner back to this place got it" "sure do" applejack steps in to be the starting ref "ready….set….go!" both of the Pegasus slew off flying and zipping through the air trees and building like a bullit "your not gonna win big guy sorry to tell ya but your up aginst fastist mare in ponyville and out of cloudsdale" the blue coated mare said flying pass the orange stallion "hm? Grr!" the stallion speeds u and finds himself neck and neck with rainbow dash "sorry to tell you that u may be the fastist in ponyville but cloudsdale never heheh" fluster then flashes off and leaves rainbow dash in the wind she then starts speeding up her flapping and speed so much she could do a sonic rainboom . after a bit she starts to see him agin and see sugarcube corner in he distance coming up fast they both get ready to slow down and turn to go back to the cottage. Fluster get close to the destination and slows down and is about to turn but when rainbow dash gets there she tries to slow down but is going so fast she couldn't slow down fast enough fluster figured this out and dashed to rainbow dash (no pun intended) he grabbed her and the both went crashing to the floor and fluster slammed into tree while rainbow dash was on the floor she didn't get hurt much just a few cuts and bruises she went to check on fluster and saw he had a lot more cuts and bruises and his left wing was bent and probably broken or shattered "omg omg omg omg omg omg are you ok fluster" fluster could only respound by coughing in pain and groaing in agony rainbow dash quickly called for help and had him taken to the doctors, later rainbow dash went to see him at the doctors along with her friends and his shivering and crying sister. "rainbow dash now why is it y'all always feel like ya have to prove something to someone now look what you gone and don't" applejack announced to her friend but then fluster stepped in on the conversation. "p-please agh… it wasn't her fault she was just going to fast and if I dint move quick to ketch her she ah..would have been worse then me" fluttershy came out from behind the group of friends crying as she went to hug her brother. ""o-oh sniff i i-i-i…..i didn't think you'd be ok sniff I was so sca-scared" she said crying into his chest. "aww fluttershy you know im built like iron ill bounce back in a few doctor said I just need to not us my wing for 2 days" fluster said softly then giving his sister a nice reassuring smile.


End file.
